Equidae
by Valkyra
Summary: When Fang finally awakens, he notices some changes have taken place... and some are not as easily fixed as he would have hoped.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is a surprise. This fic popped into my head while I was reading another fic - one that is simply _stunning_. I fell in love with it, and I was immediately inspired. The fic was entitled On Being Reduced to Instinct, by The Starhorse. Gah, so beautiful! Check it out if you can - it's enthralling. I'll never reach that kind of talent when writing about horses. T^T**

**Anyways, I'll admit that the first part of this fic is similar to hers, but that's because you can only start these kind of fics in so many ways, and this is the way it flowed in my head. That being said, it definitely takes a different turn later on. The entire fic will probably only reach a three-chapter length, depending on how I decide to split up all the parts. **

**Disclaimer: I already mentioned Starhorse, and frankly I wouldn't want to own Maximum Ride with the way the series is going. (Sorry, that was a bit harsh, wasn't it? **

* * *

><p>The first thing Fang was aware of was the sound – such rich, clear sounds that wove around him, hints of chirping crickets mingling in birdsong and the soft ruffle of the trees. To his left a creek babbled cheerfully along, and sunshine bathed is back in a warm glow. Fang relaxed, pricking his ears this way and that to magnify the sounds, shoulders twitching as flies buzzed around him.<p>

Wait…

His ears shouldn't be able to _swivel_.

Fang's eyes shot open, his vision lurching as he threw himself back and caught himself not on two legs, but _four_.

For a moment, he stood silent, lungs heaving, breath blowing, head hanging low. Disoriented and confused, he stumbled over to a tree to lean his strangely heavy weight against it.

Fang assessed himself.

This – obviously – was _not_ his body.

_His_ body was _human_ – or as close as it could get.

But _this_ body…

Fang craned his neck to the side, surprised at how easy the motion was. That thought quickly left him once he got a good look at his new form.

This body was equine.

He was a horse. A freaking _horse_.

Fang didn't know if he should laugh or cry at the ridiculousness of it all. Instead, he let out an indignant squeal, startling himself as he did so. That seemed to snap something inside of him, and he half-reared, letting his frustration out. He snorted and whinnied and tried to make some sense of this utter madness.

_What happened? Where am I? Why am I in this body? What's going on?_

Then he stopped, gathered himself, and looked his new body over. Four legs, a tail, a neck, and a head, and a thick, dark mane. His coat was a deep, glossy black, and he could make out the counters of the strong muscles that twitched underneath the velvet fuzz.

Well, at least he was a _good-looking_ horse.

And he supposed he should count himself lucky he didn't have any injuries.

Fang tested his hooves delicately, taking steps forwards and backwards, pleased with the easy, effortless motion. His ears pricked as he heard a soft _whuffing._

He tossed his head to see a strawberry roan standing at the edge of the clearing, shaking his darker mane out in what had to be equine amusement. Fang felt a prick of annoyance before it dawned on him that it had to be another of the Flock.

A good and bad thing, but he wouldn't question it for now.

He approached casually, head nodding with each step naturally, and brushed noses with the roan. The roan snorted a little but accepted the gesture, twitching his shoulders in a relaxed gesture. Fang swished his black tail and recognized the roan's scent, a name twisting from the muddled memories in his mind.

_Iggy_.

Apparently Fang had been recognized by his friend as well, as the roan rubbed his head along the thick neck of the black stallion. Both stood quietly together for a moment, communicating through the gentle whickers and pricked ears, before Fang stepped aside and headed into the forest, Iggy close on his flank.

It was time to find the rest of the Flock.

* * *

><p>When the sky had begun to grow dark and dusk approached, Fang knew there might be a problem. He'd caught no scent he'd recognized, and Iggy hadn't made a sound, so he knew neither of them knew where the others might be, let alone where they themselves were.<p>

Fang shook out his dark mane, tapping a weary hoof against the ground. They had to stop soon, but this place was too dark, and his instincts were twitching at the enclosing trees.

He knew that they'd have to find a long plain of grass, soon, or he'd go mad here in the forest.

But Iggy pushed him along, forcing him out of his thoughts. The roan's ears were laid back with an ease that Fang envied, and he wondered for a moment if the roan knew something he didn't.

The black stallion paused when they entered a clearing, ears pricking at the sound of rushing water. Behind him, the roan huffed a breath and moved towards the sound. Fang followed, lagging behind as he watched the dark contours of the forest, his primal instinct to be aware pricking at his mind.

Ahead of him, Iggy had bent his neck and was sipping the cold water when a crash sent them both stumbling backwards, the roan stallion rearing in a panic as the black behind him tossed his head high to get a better view.

All he saw was a spotted blur before something rammed into his flank, and Fang swung around, roaring, front legs stiff and hooves lashing out at –

The Appaloosa colt in front of him skittered back, squealing when a kick went neatly past his stocky head. Fang dropped to the ground, stiff and tense, muscles twitching with each breath. The colt's ears pricked and he shuffled forwards, head low and small tail swishing apologetically. The black stallion let the spotted colt nudge his nose, nostril's flaring as he caught the foal's scent.

_Gazzy_. The name brought another complex, twisted bundle of memories, and Fang pushed them away, instead running his muzzle along the small colt's legs and neck, checking for any scrapes and bruises. The Appaloosa didn't seem to mind, happily nickering as he reunited with Fang and Iggy.

Finally the black stallion pulled away and, with a shuddering breath, nudged the little colt back towards the woods. Gazzy didn't seem to mind the guiding touches, prancing alongside Fang while Iggy took up his usual position in the rear.

Eventually the found a spot Fang deemed suitable, and the black horse shook out his mane lazily, letting his head droop and his knees lock so that he could drift off to sleep. Gazzy only took the hint when Iggy came up alongside him, positioning the colt safely between the two stallions and taking much the same position as Fang. The Appaloosa colt shook out his sparse mane in imitation of the older horses before he arranged himself delicately on the ground, folding his legs beneath him and settling into the grass. The sound of each other's breaths lulled the tiny herd into slumber, though the black stallion's ears twitched at every sound.

* * *

><p>Fang woke to a butting head at his side, swinging his head around to see the colt nuzzling his flank. The Appaloosa seemed dissatisfied at something, but he turned away with a flick of his tail. The stallion let it go, instead lowering his head to crop a mouthful of grass.<p>

The surprised _whuff_ of Gazzy had him twitching his shoulders in equine amusement, tilting his head to see the Appaloosa colt staring at with dark eyes. Fang rolled an eye and chewed carefully. To his side, Iggy had joined him, nosing through a patch of clover.

Gazzy plodded over, spotted coat twitching, but he shied away when Fang nudged a pile of grass toward him. Blowing in confusion, the stallion cocked an ear and rested his nose on the foal's shoulder, taking in his scent. Was Gazzy sick? Was his body not allowing his mind to take root? What –

Fang snorted when he finally understood the scents on the foal. The poor thing was still young – to young, in fact, to be used to eating grass. That warm scent, interwoven with the Appaloosa's own, was a milk scent.

The stallion didn't know if it was funny or disheartening. Gazzy would die if they didn't find the foal's mother – the real foal, whose body Gazzy's mind was occupying. The concept swirled in Fang's head for a moment before it was disregarded, and an easier one to accept took its place: the foal was Gazzy, and Gazzy was the foal. There wasn't a difference anymore – even if these weren't the bodies they were born with, these were their bodies now.

Fang snorted and let his head clear, but kept a worried eye on Gazzy and his thin spotted flanks.

* * *

><p>They'd only been walking for a short while when they found the others.<p>

Fang heard rather than saw the bay filly, the woods echoing with the excited squeals and whinnies that rang in the stallions' ears. While Gazzy rushed forwards, whinnying his own response, the roan and black stallions approached slowly, heads low in dread of the coming storm.

Coming around the bend, they saw the Appaloosa colt prancing around an overly-energetic half-grown bay, her thick mane flopping every which way as she tossed her head in excitement. Catching sight of the two stallions, she trotted over speedily, as if trying to show adult restraint but utterly failing as she got closer.

The young bay danced in front of the black stallion, breathing in his scent and turning to the roan to make sure she knew him as well. Finding both familiar, she tossed her head and neighed, racing back to the tree line and coaxing out another two horses.

Fang pricked his ears when he scented the palomino mare at the forefront, her head lowered cautiously. He skittered forwards, his giddiness at seeing her dulling a little when he caught the sight of her favoring her left front hoof. He stretched his neck and brushed noses with the mare, making absolutely sure it was Max, before he nosed her hoof, taking stock of the damage done. He lifted his head with a snort. Nothing a little rest couldn't fix.

Max sent him a half-grateful, half-disgruntled look, and he realized she must be a little unhappy with the situation. He reassured her with another brush to the nose, and then he turned when something tiny bumped his flank.

He found himself staring into the expressive eyes of a tiny white filly, her nose pink and mane fluffed up. Fang twitched his shoulders in amusement and rested his head alongside Angel's, rumbling contentedly in his chest. Angel tried to copy the adult rumble, but it ended up more like a purr. Iggy shook his mane in amusement, plodding up to bump noses with both Max and Angel. The palomino mare blew gentle air at Iggy's face, and he nodded in jerks, his horse body having trouble with the human motion. Max's withers twitched in surprise, flicking her tail.

Fang kept his amusement to himself. It seemed Max was dumbfounded by the fact that Iggy could _see_ in his new equine body. Fang himself had been a bit surprised at first, but had then accepted it as another strange bout of fortune.

Now the black stallion shook his mane and bumped Angel gently in the side of the head, calling out to her with his mind. _Angel? Angel?_

The white filly was watching her brother trot circles around the bay, but her ear flicked back once and then forwards again. With a quick huff, Fang nudged Angel's small flank, nearly toppling her over. _Angel, answer me right now!_

Angel snorted, but still didn't respond to his thoughts. Worry blossomed in the black stallion's chest, and he stomped one hoof against the ground, teeth snapping together with an audible _click_. _Angel, can't you hear me?_

On the other side of the white foal, Max had approached, swinging her golden head with anxiety, undoubtedly trying to get Angel to answer her as well. The roan stallion simply stood off to the side, ears pricked as he watched the forest. His stance reassured Fang that he could focus on Angel, and not observation.

Beyond them, both the bay and the Appaloosa had halted their prancing, heads turned towards the adult horses with an inquisitive prick of their ears. When Gazzy himself snorted and stomped, Fang knew that Angel wasn't responding to any of them. The spotted colt made his way over, nuzzling up to his sister with quiet whickers. The two were fairly close in size, though Gazzy was blockier and a little more muscled than his slender sister. Angel tucked her head under Gazzy's in an equine hug, as if to reassure them that all was well.

Fang tossed his head and moved to Max's side, giving up on forcing Angel to answer. By the way the palomino mare had pinned back her ears, the stallion would have guessed that Max had done the same, though she wouldn't care to.

But the golden mare simply blew air through her nose and dropped her head wearily. Fang nosed her neck, berating himself for not noticing her condition earlier. He should have guessed Max would push herself to find the rest of the Flock. His friend probably hadn't eaten or slept for those past few stressful days, and Fang could see the exhaustion lining her equine body, though he wondered if it was something more.

The stallion, acting on some primal instinct, led the mare over by a grove of trees and nudged her down. Max took the request surprisingly easily, folding her legs underneath her and resting her head on the ground. Fang stood and snorted quietly, eyes flickering to Angel, who obediently came up beside the mare and settling beside her. Nudge came up on her own, bay legs still flicking with the last dregs of her excitement as she stood by the black stallion, Gazzy and Iggy following her lead. Together they formed an equine circle, protecting their injured leader and giving her some easy rest.

Fang pricked his ears at the sight of it all – his Flock members sleeping peacefully, with only the lightest of noises.

Then he shook his great black head, reminding himself of its new weight and size. No, they weren't so much a Flock anymore. Flocks were meant for birds.

Horses were meant for herds.

* * *

><p>Fang woke early in the morning, his senses on high alert. His eyes, dim as they were in the darkness, picked out an unsettling stillness across the forest.<p>

Something was not right. His ears swiveled in all directions, his nostrils flared to catch the tiniest bit of scent. No, something was definitely not right. He nickered softly, just enough to rouse the roan from his light sleep, and caught Iggy's eye. He flicked his nose in the direction of the forest, and together the two stallions scanned the tree line.

An uneasy whuff from the roan was all Fang needed. He stamped one hoof, startling Max from her slumber and making her rise quickly, jostling Angel awake as she did. Gazzy and Nudge were up by now too, standing nose to nose and sharing a comforting breath. Fang shook his dark head and moved his tiny herd forwards a little, when –

_Crash!_

The woods came alive with terrifying howls. Fang reared, screaming for a fight, but then whirled where he stood and charged forwards, pushing his friends out of the forest and onto the grassy plains just before them. Forests meant trees and trees meant roots, and roots meant possibly tripping – which in turn would lead to death by wolf. Max pounded forwards, she and Nudge shielding Angel in the middle. Gazzy surged by Iggy's side, eyes wide with terror. Fang positioned himself at the back, throwing his head up to look behind them every once in a while.

Those bounding shapes after them did not look promising.

Max's angry squeal caught his attention, and he saw a thin wolf snapping at her heels. Fang was too blinded by rage to decide if it was an Eraser or not – it was a threat in his eyes, a threat to his herd. He leapt forwards, kicking out at the wolf and feeling bones break beneath his powerful hooves. The wolf whimpered as it rolled away into the deep grass, and the black stallion brayed his triumph, urging the herd to run faster.

But all too soon, they were encircled by the wolf pack – starving canines with ribs flashing beneath ragged fur, but whose eyes spoke of death. They ran beside the small herd of horses, loping unevenly and on weary paws. The palomino mare snapped her teeth at another wolf that dared to come to close. Her lame hoof was of little importance to her now – she was protecting her herd, and she would do anything to save them.

The wolves soon lost interest in the overprotective mare, and shied away from both the powerful stallions, leaving Nudge and Gazzy as the most vulnerable targets. One came just too close to Nudge, and she lashed out in blind fear when –

_Crack!_

Her hoof connected soundly with the side of Gazzy's neck, and he was sent tumbling down and to the side, rolling right into the waiting jaws beyond them. Fang skidded to a stop, horror flashing through him as he saw the wolf pack descend upon the writhing Appaloosa colt.

Every fiber of his horse instinct was shrieking to run, to flee, and to let the little foal's sacrifice save the rest of the herd.

His human half was screaming Gazzy's name, seeing blue eyes and blond hair and that happy grin –

The black stallion surged towards the wolf pack, screaming defiance, the canines scattering in the path of his thundering hooves. Behind him he heard the faint calls of Max as she, too, came racing back to the defense of her little trooper.

Fang kicked out, catching one wolf on the jaw and the other at the base of his skull, sending them both flying. They hit the ground hard, and didn't get back up. The palomino mare had rushed to the spotted foal's side, nudging his bloody flank and persuading him to get to his feet. The foal was deathly still.

An angry braying announced Iggy's arrival, and high-pitched screams let him know that Angel and Nudge had come back as well. They encircled their fallen member, lashing at the bewildered wolves with flying hooves and snapping teeth. It wasn't until Fang raced after the wolf he'd deemed the alpha and broken his leg that the wolves slunk back, snarling fitfully but weak and unwilling to fight an angry stallion defending his herd. They disappeared back into the darkness, glowing eyes disappearing one by one.

Fang snorted angrily after them, but he knew they'd gotten off lucky. If those had been Erasers, they would have all been dead, instead of just…

The stallion trotted back quickly, nosing his way to Gazzy's side. The spotted colt was still and unmoving, flanks and neck smeared with blood. Fang's tail lashed at the copper smell. He pushed on the colt's shoulder with his nose, nudged him harder, even took a little of his fluffy mane in his teeth and pulled, but there was no visible response.

Behind him, the white filly let out a low, long wail of sorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd at like to get at least a few reviews before I upload the next part, but regardless I'll upload it within the next few days. <strong>

**Review Please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Why is this so fun to write? XD**

* * *

><p>Fang had been so afraid that Gazzy was going to die.<p>

The little colt's flanks and sides had been slashed and cut, in some places to the bone. There had been so much blood that even Max had looked disheartened.

But it was Nudge – spastic, excitable Nudge – who'd forced herself forwards, gently curling up next to her friend and slowing her breathing to match his. The black stallion watched this with hopeful eyes, and indeed, it seemed that Nudge's method had worked wonders. The Appaloosa had woken a little bit later, groggy and delirious, but alive nonetheless.

Now Iggy was keeping watch over the slumbering colt, dipping his head every now and then to check Gazzy's breathing. Angel was curled up between Nudge and her brother, her small white flanks turned pink where dried blood had rubbed off the Appaloosa.

Max stood close to Fang, her breath mingling with his as they went on with their silent communication.

It seemed that even in equine form, they had retained their ability to understand one another without the need for words.

Max's dark eyes blinked at Fang, and he could see the question there. _How did we get here?_

Fang dropped his head in the horse equivalent of a shrug.

The mare huffed and cocked an ear. _What now?_

The stallion arched his neck, nose pointing towards the sleeping foals, and blew softly through his nose. _Rest_, his eyes told her. _Rest and get better_.

There was an irritated rumble in the mare's chest, but she followed Fang's direction and positioned herself next to the small sleeping pile, hovering protectively over the white filly subconsciously. Fang didn't miss the posturing.

Deep in his primal instincts, he knew there was a connection between the mare and the white filly, despite what Max refused to acknowledge. And if the palomino didn't come to terms with it, then Angel could suffer the consequences.

A heavy responsibility to bear, then, this knowledge.

But the black stallion only snorted and took up the watch, eyes scanning the darkness, his black coat gleaming in the moonlight, like a piece of the night itself come alive.

* * *

><p>By morning, it was clear that Gazzy was getting worse, not better. The colt still lie where he'd fallen, quiet in the grass that was stained with his own blood. Nudge nosed him worriedly, her quiet nickers unheeded by the weary Appaloosa.<p>

Iggy stood grazing not far off, joined by Max, though a bit reluctantly. Fang had to suppress a rumble of amusement when he remembered the look on the mare's face when she saw Iggy and Fang first grazing. She'd backed off and shaken her head and stomped in refusal, but in the end it was her own hunger that finally drove the palomino to tear up a mouthful of grass.

Fang rolled his eyes as best he could. Max had always been a bit melodramatic.

In a way, it comforted him. Max's behavior proved that they were still the same on the outside, that their souls – or whatever you wanted to call it – hadn't been affected when they ended up in these new bodies.

It was a good sign, in Fang's eyes.

A nip at his whither drove his attention down and into Angel's big brown eyes. The filly stood trembling, mouth working pathetically as if she were trying to speak. Fang blew questioningly at her. The filly shook out her fluffy mane and nudged his flank hard, much like Gazzy had that second day.

Realization dawned on Fang. _Aw, crap…_

He wasn't so sure he was going to survive this one.

Dogged by Angel, the black stallion trotted up to the palomino, who had raised her head by now, nostrils flared. Fang bumped Max's nose once in a greeting, and then guided her muzzle to Angel's forehead. Max sniffed in confusion, dark eyes darting between stallion and foal.

Fang snuffled in irritation. How was he supposed to do this? He paced a quick circle, tail lashing, before he turned back to the palomino mare and swung his head at her flanks. The mare danced away with an indignant squeal, more startled than angry.

Angel picked her way to the Max's side, ignoring the angry _whuffs_ coming from both mare and stallion. The white filly pressed her nose against Max's side and kept still. The mare craned her neck back, looking at Angel in surprise and pinning back her ears uneasily. The filly nudged her pointedly, mouth working again, and suddenly the mare froze.

If Fang hadn't been so worried and frustrated, he might've laughed – if he could, that is.

The golden mare shook her head in a wide arc, turning circles around the white filly and snapping her teeth in agitation. It was only another tiny bump from the filly that made her stop.

The mare looked at the filly.

The filly looked at the mare.

And, with a long-suffering sigh, Max relented.

Fang turned away politely, trotting back to Iggy, who'd been discreetly eyeing the wordless argument, and whose withers were quivering in his own amusement. The black stallion shook out his mane and pointedly flicked his tail into the roan's eyes, as if silently berating, _Mind your own business_.

The roan returned to his clover patch.

Now Fang wasn't quite sure what to do. With Max finally comprehending their situation, and Iggy being pleasantly obedient, everything seemed to be working out.

Except…

The stallion plodded over to where the half-grown bay was lightly grazing, a spotted form still curled up in the grass. Gazzy tilted his head when Fang's shadow loomed over him, a quiet nicker managing to escape.

The stallion _whuffed_ and ran a nose over the colt's injuries. It didn't seem good – the gashes had stopped bleeding, but there was a smell of old blood in the air, and it made Fang uneasy.

The Appaloosa foal raised his head heavily, shuddering a sigh, and struggled to his hooves, before his back legs gave out and he collapsed back on the ground. An unhappy whine escaped the colt's throat, and if he'd been human, it sounded as if he'd be fighting back tears.

The stallion rested his head alongside the colt's, warm breath blowing on the spotted neck. Gazzy slowly calmed, his shudders reduced to shivers, and his tiny tail lashed pathetically on the grass.

The stallion leaned back and settled himself heavily on the ground, drawing the trembling colt against his warm side in comfort. A snorting alerted him to Iggy's approach, and the roan ducked his head to bump noses with Gazzy, standing watch over the two equines. The bay had lifted her head, but now she returned to her grazing, satisfied that Gazzy was in good care.

Fang tossed his head to get a glimpse of Max, the palomino standing stock-still as Angel fed. The mare's ears were pinned back, and she sent an angry glare at Fang, but then her gaze moved to the small spotted lump by his side, and she snorted. The stallion twitched an ear at the mare in agreement.

This situation was most definitely dire.

* * *

><p>Fang nickered in encouragement, following alongside the spotted colt as he finally raised himself, trembling, to his hooves. It had been a half-day since Gazzy had first tried to stand, and he seemed to be doing just a little better.<p>

And a good thing, too, because Fang didn't know how long they could last if the wolves returned. They had to get out of there, and before nightfall.

Gazzy would never survive another attack.

The colt in question threw a hoof out in a clumsy attempt to stretch it, his blocky head nodding and skin twitching in pain. His nostrils flared as he caught his breath, and staggered a step forwards.

The black stallion pinned back his ears as he saw the edges of the wounds pulling and stretching painfully. Iggy blew a comforting breath at Gazzy, following along just behind him. Max stood some distance away as Gazzy's goal.

Max and Fang had conspired together to come up with ways to get Gazzy back to walking. Fang knew from his own limited knowledge that too much time on the ground could be detrimental to a horse – and there was no way he was losing Gazzy. Not after that wolf attack. Not after surviving that horror.

Despite all of their pleading looks and encouraging nudges, it was Gazzy's own hunger that finally drove him to his hooves. Even now the stallion could hear the growling of the colt's belly as he started on a few shaky steps towards the mare.

Gazzy had taken his own youth in good stride, much better than Max had come to terms with the fact that she was now in the body of a mare that was still nursing a foal.

If horses could blush, the mare would have been beet red by now.

Still, Fang mused, nudging Gazzy's flank happily, it was a good thing she was. If the palomino hadn't been nursing, Gazzy would be on a slow trail to starvation.

Angel and Nudge pranced alongside, whinnying encouragements and bucking enthusiastically. Gazzy flicked a notched ear in acknowledgement and focused on making sure his legs moved in the proper order. He tripped once, and the roan caught him, bracing the small foal against his broad shoulder so that Gazzy could get a breather. The Appaloosa colt rested against him for a moment, before he threw himself onto his legs again, moving forward with stubborn determination.

The black stallion paced with the colt, his long tail arched proudly as he watched Gazzy finish the last few steps and stumble to Max's side. The mare nuzzled the foal, nickering gently. The colt lashed his tail in joy and nuzzled back. Max shook out her mane and gestured.

Content, Fang trotted circles around his small herd as the colt fed, half-rearing. Iggy watched in stoic silence, while Angel and Nudge joined in on the fun, galloping alongside the powerful stallion.

Max snorted at the childish display and kept a close eye on Gazzy, making sure his quivering didn't become enough of a problem that he collapsed. The colt was feeding with a voracity that made the mare's ears pin back uncomfortably, but she tried to hide her embarrassment and dipped her head to tear up a chunk of grass.

Fang ignored her discomfort and led the bay and the filly in a spirited trot, bunching his muscles gloriously. This felt _good_.

He was built to run – and run he did.

The stallion stretched out his neck, arched his tail, and _ran_. Angel and Nudge fell far behind. The pounding of his hooves on the dirt was all he could hear past the wind rushing in his ears. His lungs were heaving and his flanks shining with sweat, but he didn't care. This felt right, like it as what he was supposed to do.

He tore up the grass as he raced around his tiny herd, braying his joy to the sky a he tossed his head high. An answering bellow caught his attention, and Fang's ears swiveled around as he caught sight of Iggy galloping up alongside his. The black stallion tossed his head in a challenge. The roan accepted.

Together they raced across the plains, two streaks of red and black each pushing each other faster, harder. They tore across the grassy hills, doubling back and taking twisted turns as if to throw the other off in confusion. They were neck in neck, head for head, nose for nose. They were of equal strength, and Fang wouldn't have wanted anything less.

They were brothers, the roan and the black. Children of the plains, born of wind and spirit, a piece of the storms come alive to thunder across the grass.

It was glorious.

But, slowly, Fang's eternal joy was outdone by his mortal body.

Fang's lungs were blowing, his nostril's wide and flaring to catch his breath. The roan was a little better off, still fresh when he'd started the race, but his flanks were heaving and lathered in sweat, his head lowered in exhaustion. Together they dropped down to a lope, and then to a trot, and finally returned to the rest fo the herd in a proud and trembling walk.

The palomino mare snorted disdainfully as they sidled their way back into the group, nipping at the stallions' flanks. Fang lashed his tail in objection, but otherwise took the berating quietly.

The roan resigned himself to walking a slow circle around the group, and Fang joined him after a moment, realizing the wisdom in this act. Angel pranced alongside them playfully, kicking up her heels. Nudge, choosing to ignore the whole matter, had positioned herself next to Gazzy, grazing.

The black stallion eyes the injured colt as he circled the group. Gazzy had slipped into a doze while they were away racing, head hanging low as he still stood trembling on thin legs. Fang shook his heavy head worriedly.

Once he'd cooled down properly, the stallion picked his way to Max, nuzzling her gently in an apology. _I'll take you running later_, he tried to tell her with his eyes.

_I know_, she seemed to say. Satisfied, the stallion whinnied sharply, his herd's heads raising from and waking Gazzy from his fitful slumber. Fang snorted and turned a circle and gestured forwards, scraping a hoof along the ground. Iggy _whuffed_ and started forwards. Nudge hesitated only a moment before trotting after him.

Max nudged Gazzy a few steps, and she and Angel flanked the spotted colt as he limped forwards. Fang eyed them proudly, before he took up a position at the head of the group, trotting, his tail arched proudly.

They were going to make it, he was sure of that.

* * *

><p>They'd been traveling for three days when Fang noticed the scent.<p>

He stopped and raised his head, nose to the wind as his nostrils flared. The smell was warm and strange and alluring, all at the same time.

The stallion turned to the palomino, their breath blowing on one another as they put their heads close, as if discussing their options. Finally Fang shook out his mane and plodded on. The spotted colt behind him followed after with a shuddering sigh, brown legs trembling ever so slightly.

The stallion knew the colt's exhaustion, but instinct drove him forwards. They couldn't afford to wait: staying in one place for too long attracted predators – dangerous carnivores that could finish off the foal once and for all.

Gazzy would have no chance.

And so the black stallion led his little band onwards, following the harsh and inviting scent until they reached their destination.

Fang looked down and across the valley below him, marked by a lake and a grove of trees. The stallion, of course, was more interested in the other half od the valley: a mass of horses that stretched out before him like a rippling sea.

The stallion sucked in air and raced down the slope, his herd following close behind as they made their way towards the water.

Fang found himself flanked by the roan, who had his ears pinned back uneasily, eyeing the separated herds they passed by. Iggy snorted in displeasure and fell back to bring up the rear, driving the bay onwards. Max and Nudge huddled together, Angel and Gazzy safe in-between.

The black stallion approached the water easily, taking a long slow dink before ushering his band forwards. Max had fallen back and allowed Fang take solo leadership in this valley of herds, and the stallion soon realized why.

Another horse, a chestnut stallion with a striped nose, sauntered up, tossing his mane back and forth in a show of dominance. Fang clicked his jaw warningly, and circled around the two foals protectively. The chestnut ignored the bristling stallion, approaching the distracted bay and, with a flash of teeth, nipped her hard on the flanks.

Nudge squealed and darted forwards, and the chestnut loped after her, driving her intoto his own herd. Fang's dark head shot up, eyes lighting with a furious light at the sheer audacity of the act, and he galloped after, braying ferociously.

The chestnut turned and trumpeted a challenge. The black met him head on.

The two reared and lashed sharp hooves at one another, squealing with rage. Iggy neighed encouragement to Fang, loping around them to gather up a frightened Nudge and returning her to the palomino mare's side.

Fang bellowed angrily, teeth cutting into the chestnut's neck, even as he felt the sting of the other's hooves cutting into his shoulder. With a furious snort, he dropped and turned, kicking strong back hooves into the chestnut's head. The red horse tumbled to the ground, a whinny strangled in his throat. The black stallion slammed his hooves into the ground next to the chestnut's head, trumpeting his victory, and leapt over the fallen opponent to return to his herd.

Max met him anxiously, ears pinned back as she nuzzled the wound on his neck. Fang snorted once in recognition and circled around his band, driving them back up the hill and away from the multitude of stallions anxious for a fight.

As he helped Gazzy struggled up the steep incline, Fang decided he did _not_ like this lake.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first part! I'm glad you've liked it so far! (I tricked you, didn't I, with the ending of the last chapter? Mwuhahaha. :3)<strong>

**Review Please! :)**


End file.
